Szept
by MiaMioMiu
Summary: Bella przeprowadza się do deszczowego Forks i pragnie jak najszybciej zapomnieć o przeszłości. W tym samym czasie, w miasteczku zaczynają się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Specyficzna relacja między zagubioną nastolatką, a jej psychologiem.
1. Chapter 1

_Robiłam porządki na komputerze i o to co znalazłam. FF był kiedyś publikowany bodajże na forum twilightseries, ale nie doczekał się kontynuacji po 8 rozdziale. Powracam więc z ciągiem dalszym i życzę miłego czytania :)_

* * *

- Opowiedz mi o tym. - Wyćwiczonym gestem zsunął okulary na czubek nosa i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. Każdy jego ruch, od kręcenia długopisem w dłoni, przez przewracanie z pozorną uwagą kartek swojego notesu, po sposób w jaki intonował poszczególne wyrazy, zdawał się być dla niego codzienną rutyną. Jestem pewna, że pół godziny temu jego twarz nosiła ten sam wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania co teraz.

- Oczywiście, ja będę mówić, ty milczeć i kiwać głową ze zrozumieniem. Kiedy zgubię wątek powtórzysz moje ostatnie zdanie w formie pytania, podasz chusteczkę gdy zacznie mi się łamać głos, a na koniec spojrzysz na zegarek, westchniesz głęboko i powiesz "do zobaczenia za tydzień, Bello" w myślach mając nadzieję, że w przypływie szaleństwa nie wyskoczę z okna. Przynajmniej nie przed uregulowaniem należności za ten miesiąc.

Posłałam mu przelotne spojrzenie, wracając do nerwowego skubania oparcia miękkiej, jasnokremowej i z całą pewnością skórzanej sofy. Kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie.

- Co w takim razie stereotypy każą mi myśleć o tobie, panno Swan?

- Wszystko na temat mojego nudnego przypadku znajduje się w papierowej teczce. Tej samej, której zawartość zawzięcie kartkujesz od piętnastu minut. - Jeszcze tylko trzy kwadranse. Za trzy kwadranse opuszczę ten pachnący czystością, utrzymany w antydepresyjnej, pastelowej tonacji pokój i wrócę do siebie. Spędzę wieczór przed telewizorem, oglądając kaczora Donalda i jedząc lody o smaku czekoladowym. Albo po prostu położę się i zasnę. Tak, to dobry pomysł.

- Wiem co jest w tej teczce. Chcę poznać twój punkt widzenia. Sam wywiad szkolny uzupełniony krótką notatką policyjnego psychologa nie wystarczy. - Miał miły głos. Spokojny, o przyjemnej barwie. Ciekawe czy tego też go nauczyli?

- W takim razie, powinieneś również wiedzieć, że tę przyjacielską pogawędkę zaaranżował mój ojciec i jestem tutaj tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie pozostawił mi innego wyboru.

- Zawsze ma się wybór, chociaż moim zdaniem, rozsądniej jest porozmawiać ze mną przez czterdzieści pięć minut w tygodniu, niż leżeć przywiązanym do łóżka w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

Przestałam skubać sofę i spojrzałam na niego. Siedział tak jak poprzednio, w lekkim rozkroku, bawiąc się brzegiem leżących na jego kolanach kartek. Musiałam chyba zmienić minę, bo podparł nagle brodę na jednej ręce, ukrywając rozbawienie. Jego brew podniosła się sugestywnie ku górze.

- Isabello, nie muszę być śledczym by zauważyć, że opinia wystawiona przez badającego cię psychologa jest delikatnie mówiąc naciągana. Co za tym idzie, to oczywiste, że gdyby twój ojciec nie był policjantem, rozmawialibyśmy w całkiem innej scenerii - nie patrzył na mnie, sunął powoli wzrokiem po przeciwległej ścianie. Zamknęłam oczy. - Nie sądzisz chyba, że ludzi, cudem odratowanych po próbie samobójczej, puszcza się wolno do domów. Szczególnie gdy są tak młodzi jak ty.

Starałam się opanować nerwowe drżenie kolan. Wbiłam w nie z całej siły paznokcie ale, mimo chwilowego bólu, nie przyniosło to większego efektu. Zaciskając mocno szczęki, posłałam siedzącemu naprzeciw mnie mężczyźnie gniewne spojrzenie. Na jego twarzy nie było śladu wcześniejszego rozbawienia. Wpatrywał się w moje nogi, dopóki ciszy nie przerwał dźwięk włączającego się wentylatora.

- Jesteś zdenerwowana.

- Więc tego uczą na Harvardzie? - Warknęłam przez zęby. Szumiało mi w głowie, chociaż sama nie wiem czy bardziej ze złości, czy ze wstydu. Sądziłam, jak widać mylnie, że przeprowadzka do nowego miasta zamknie mało udany rozdział z przeszłości. Wyobrażałam to sobie jak coś w rodzaju drugiej szansy. "Teraz będę nowym człowiekiem", "Nikt mnie tu nie zna, wszystko się ułoży", "Och, jestem Bella - normalna nastolatka, zostańmy przyjaciółmi". Moje porzucone życie przywędrowało za mną w postaci szarej teczki, raz w tygodniu będę je analizować z jakimś obcym facetem, aż osiągnę ten poziom szaleństwa przy którym do zwykłej konwersacji potrzebne jest użycie kaftana.

- Uspokój się, Isabello. Nie jestem tutaj po to żeby doprowadzić do umieszczenia cię w zakładzie. Napijesz się wody? - Krzesło zatrzeszczało cicho kiedy wstawał by za chwilę podać mi plastikowy kubeczek. Przyjęłam go bez słowa, starając się skupić całą uwagę na nie wylaniu na siebie jego zawartości.

- Rozumiem, że w grę nie wchodzi żadna ugoda? - Szepnęłam po chwili ciszy.

- To zależy jaki rodzaj kompromisu masz na myśli, Isabello. - Wydawało mi się, że wyczułam w jego głosie lekkie rozbawienie, ale nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Ten najbardziej korzystny. Ty dostajesz pełne wynagrodzenie za wszystkie umówione wizyty, a ja spędzam czas na nie przeznaczony z dala od tego gabinetu. W domu, w kinie, w łóżku.

- Udam, że nie zrozumiałem. Nie prowadzę sesji w plenerze ani nie odwiedzam pacjentów w ich domach.

Pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Chcę być sama. Bez twoich pytań i dobrych rad, które nic mi nie dadzą. Oboje zaoszczędzimy czas, z czego ty na mnie zarobisz, a ja będę mieć spokój. - Chciałam zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy. Przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówił co pozwoliło mi mieć nadzieję, że naprawdę zastanawia się nad moją propozycją. Kiedy jednak zebrał się w sobie i odezwał, nie usłyszałam tego na co liczyłam.

- Powinienem teraz westchnąć, bo nasz dzisiejszy czas dobiegł końca - spojrzałam na niego gwałtownie spod kurtyny opadających na twarz włosów. Niemożliwe. - Niestety muszę cię rozczarować panno Swan. Pieniądze, na dzień dzisiejszy, nie mają dla mnie większego znaczenia. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o ciebie, to nie dasz sobie sama rady, Izabello. Dojdziesz do tego prędzej czy później. Wolałbym jednak "prędzej", dlatego proponuję inny rodzaj kompromisu. Nie opuszczasz żadnej sesji i starasz się nie utrudniać mojej pracy. W zamian za to, nie niepokoję twojego ojca zasmucającymi telefonami na temat stanu emocjonalnego jego córki, a ty, poza tymi czterdziestoma pięcioma minutami, możesz dalej odgrywać rolę szczęśliwej i nawróconej nastolatki. - Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. Wpatrywał się we mnie z bezczelnym uśmiechem, pstrykając srebrnym długopisem. Miał rację, gdyby Charlie dowiedział się o moim braku chęci do "współpracy" mógłby zacząć za bardzo wczuwać się w rolę troskliwego tatusia. Łączą się z tym wszelkiego rodzaju zakazy, nakazy, kary, może i nawet poszukiwanie pomocy u innych źródeł. Wzdrygnęłam się na samą myśl o szpitalu. Z drugiej strony, czy ten młody, siedzący naprzeciwko mężczyzna byłby w stanie skazać mnie na wegetację w szpitalu psychiatrycznym? Kto z nas jest większym wariatem?

- Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, widzimy się za tydzień, Isabello - wstał by odprowadzić mnie do wyjścia.

- Bello

- Słucham?

- Nie Isabello tylko Bello, to jedyna akceptowalna przeze mnie forma tego imienia.

Kiwnął głową w geście zrozumienia. Dopiero teraz, stojąc po środku tego pozornie przyjemnego pokoju, mogłam tak naprawdę mu się przyjrzeć. Był zdecydowanie wyższy ode mnie, choć przy swoim metrze siedemdziesiąt, nie zaliczałam tego do jakichś szczególnych wyczynów. Miał lekko rozmierzwione włosy, które bardziej pasowałyby do romantycznego poety niż psychologa. Bez okularów wyglądał mniej poważnie i choć bardzo się przed tym broniłam, siłą rzeczy spojrzałam mu w oczy. W dziwnym świetle sączącym się z wiszącej nad nami jarzeniówki, sprawiały wrażenie złotych. Nie jasnobrązowych, ani piwno-zielonych, tylko dokładnie koloru płynnego miodu. On natomiast, wpatrywał się we mnie tymi najbardziej niespotykanymi soczewkami, z wyrazem charakterystycznego, uprzejmego oczekiwania. Odwróciłam się bez słowa, chwytając za klamkę. Charlie powinien już na mnie czekać, muszę teraz szybko przywołać na twarz najszczerszy uśmiech na jaki mnie stać.

- Bello?

Rzuciłam mu krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię.

- Kończyłem Oxford.

Na zamykanych drzwiach mignęła srebrna tabliczka. Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w wygrawerowane złotymi literami "Doktor Jasper Hale", zanim ruszyłam przed siebie długim, jasnym korytarzem.


	2. Chapter 2

Choć wydawało mi się, że od momentu usłyszenia dzwonka, zrobiłam wszystko co w mojej mocy by jak najszybciej dostać się do szkolnej stołówki, na miejscu przywitał mnie tłum, gwar i kompletny brak wolnych miejsc. Tkwiłam więc przez dobre piętnaście minut w niekończącej się kolejce do bufetu, zmieniając co jakiś czas rękę podtrzymującą ciążącą mi, plastikową tacę i zerkając na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Stojący przede mną chłopak bawił się pasemkiem opadającym na twarz szczupłej blondynki, która głośno analizowała prawdopodobną dawkę kalorii jaką może zawierać kawałek czekoladowego ciasta. Kiedy w końcu dokonała życiowego wyboru, rezygnując z porcji słodkości na rzecz jabłka, ogarnęłam zachłannym wzrokiem zawartość metalowych pojemniczków. W pośpiechu stworzyłam na swoim talerzu średnio wyrafinowaną smakowo kompozycję z kotleta schabowego, jajecznicy oraz tosta z dżemem i kompletnie zapominając o zasadzie nie zwracania na siebie uwagi, ruszyłam pędem w stronę jedynego wolnego stolika, znajdującego się w samym kącie stołówki. Pomyślałam nawet, że Bóg sprzyja mi, zsyłając to puste miejsce, z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń, z którymi spotykam się od momentu przekroczenia szkolnego progu. Zajęłam jedno z pięciu krzeseł i ukryta pod firaną moich roztrzepanych, gęstych włosów, rozpoczęłam sekcję kotleta.

Byłam na półmetku pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole. W tym czasie zdążyłam się zorientować, że nie zawrę tu wielu znajomości. Tłumaczyłam to sobie bardziej opinią wyrobioną pokrótce z podsłuchanych rozmów rówieśników, niż własną nieśmiałością.

Rozmyślania przerwał mi odgłos szurania i lekkie drżenie stolika. Leniwe podniosłam głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że zarówno moja fryzura jak i mina, potęgują tylko efekt odpychania. Spojrzałam w oczy siedzącej teraz naprzeciw mnie blondynce, która z wymuszonym uśmiechem kończyła obgryzać jabłko.

- Cześć, jestem Jessica, a ty musisz być córką komendanta Swana. Isabella, prawda?

- Tak, Isabella. Chociaż wolę kiedy ludzie mówią do mnie Bella. - Jeśli jesteś to w stanie zapamiętać, Jess.

- Zastanawialiśmy się ze znajomymi, dlaczego się izolujesz? - Spojrzała na grupkę szepczących między sobą osób, na przeciwległym końcu sali.

- To zależy od tego czy obie rozumiemy tak samo słowo "izolacja".

- Och wiesz, chodzi mi o to, że nie podeszłaś do nas na przerwie, w stołówce siadasz w kącie, z dala od ludzi. Podobno nie zamieniłaś z nikim ani słowa.

- Dlatego przyszłaś sprawdzić czy nie jestem czasem ograniczoną psycho-ruchowo niemową?

Jessica zamarła z jabłkiem uniesionym w dłoni.

- To znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, że bardzo chętnie poznam twoich znajomych. - Zreflektowałam się póki dziewczyna przede mną nie wzięła nóg za pas, by opowiedzieć wszystkim uczniom jak bardzo należy współczuć policjantowi Swan, na którym spoczywa przykry obowiązek opieki nad tak rozwydrzoną nastolatką. - Może masz rację, to mój pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, czuję się trochę nieswojo.

Efekt był raczej pozytywny. Jessica uśmiechnęła się szeroko i na bezdechu zaczęła opowiadać mi o relacjach rodzinnych swoich przyjaciół. Okazało się, że w Forks jedynactwo jest raczej mało modnym zjawiskiem i większość uczniów pochodzi z rodzin wielodzietnych. Na jaw wyszło również, że w zasadzie nie muszę nikomu streszczać smaczków ze swojej przeszłości, ponieważ mówi o mnie całe miasteczko.

- Co dokładniej o mnie mówią, Jessico? - Spytałam mając nadzieję, że mój głos brzmi w miarę naturalnie.

- Wszystko, Bello. Nawet nie jesteś w stanie się domyślić ile o tobie wiemy. - Odparła beztrosko.

Kiedy moja mina nadal wyrażała lekkie niedowierzanie, przewróciła oczami.

- Jesteś córką komendanta Swana, wyprowadziłaś się stąd z mamą gdy miałaś pięć lat. Twoi rodzice się rozwiedli. Zamieszkałyście w Phoenix. Lubisz czytać książki i chodzić do kina, podobno dobrze gotujesz i zawsze byłaś prymusem. - Wyrecytowała na jednym oddechu.

Naprawdę imponująca wiedza. Dziwię się, że nikt z nich nie podjął się napisania mojej biografii.

- A dlaczego tutaj wróciłam? - Instynktownie zacisnęłam palce na ukrytym w rękawie bluzy nadgarstku.

Jessica mrugnęła nerwowo.

- Słyszałam, że wróciłaś bo twoja mama zakochała się ponownie i wzięła ślub. - Szepnęła, patrząc na mnie jak na wyjątkowo wygłodzonego psiaka. - Podobno nie chciałaś być dla niej ciężarem.

Odetchnęłam z wyraźną ulgą i posłałam jej naprawdę szczery uśmiech.

- Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła.

Jessica przyglądała mi się z wyrazem skrajnego szoku.

Drogę na ostatnią lekcję pokonałam w dość pokaźnej, jak na moją zdolność do przyciągania ludzi, grupie. Mimo, że miałam problem w zapamiętaniu zarówno ich imion jak i miejsca pracy rodziców, czułam się zaakceptowana. Chłopcy, wysoki brunet i nażelowany blondyn, od pięciu minut polecali mi się na przyszłość jako przewodnicy po szkole, w razie gdybym zgubiła drogę do klasy, lub nie umiała poprawnie przeczytać numeru na drzwiach. Cztery towarzyszące im dziewczyny przyglądały się sytuacji z dość sceptycznymi minami, sprawdzając od czasu do czasu niewinnym pytaniem, czy jestem na czasie z radiowymi hitami muzycznymi.

Po wejściu do klasy, gdzie odbywać się miała lekcja biologii, grupa nowo poznanych znajomych rozpierzchła się w różnych kierunkach, zajmując swoje stare miejsca. Stanęłam na środku, błądząc oczami po sali i zdając sobie sprawę, że wszyscy dobrali się w pary. Usiadłam więc, jako ostatni, dwudziesty dziewiąty i z całą pewnością nieparzysty uczeń, w pustej dwuosobowej ławce, patrząc z dziwnym żalem na wolne miejsce obok mnie. W tym roku przyjdzie mi pracować samotnie.

Po godzinie, opuściłam salę bogatsza o przypomnienie faz podziału komórki, które przerabiałam na zajęciach w swojej poprzedniej szkole. Charlie wjechał na szkolny parking rozbryzgując wokół wodę z kałuż, będących pozostałością nocnej burzy. Mimo że nie padało od rana, powietrzu nadal unosił się zapach mokrej od deszczu ziemi.

- Cześć, Bello.

- Cześć, Charlie. - Przez chwilę mocowałam się z pasami na przednim siedzeniu.

- Jak w szkole? - Spytał tym swoim radosnym tonem człowieka, którego spotykają w życiu same przyjemności.

- W porządku.

- Zjemy coś na miejscu, nie będę się zatrzymywać by nie tracić czasu. Dzisiejsze warunki pogodowe nie sprzyjają kierowcom i ich córkom, a nie chcę żebyśmy się spóźnili.

Oparłam czoło o szybę. Drogi w tym rejonie pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Samochód sunął pod górę, podskakując lekko na wybojach, obraz za oknem pokrywała leśna gęstwina, a z radia sączyło się ciche zawodzenia soulowej piosenkarki. Nie było siły, która wyrwałaby mnie z okropnego stanu otępienia w jakim się znalazłam. Charlie szybko zaprzestał prób podejmowania bezowocnej konwersacji, porzucił też radosne podgwizdywanie, którym uraczył mnie na początku naszej podróży. Prowadził we względnym skupieniu i tylko zmarszczka rosnąca między ściągniętymi brwiami świadczyła o tym, że intensywnie nad czymś myśli. Chwile błogiej ciszy były policzone.

- Bella? - powiedział to prawie szeptem. Bał się mojej reakcji? A może myślał, że zasnęłam?

- Mmm - wydałam z siebie mało zachęcające mruknięcie. Żadnych poważnych rozmów, proszę.

- Myślisz o nim, prawda?

Charlie, przesadzasz.

- Jeśli sądzisz, że uciekłam przed nadopiekuńczością i współczuciem mamy, tylko po to żeby wysłuchać tego samego, tyle że w górskiej scenerii, to jesteś w błędzie. Tato. - Charlie zawsze miękł gdy odwoływałam się do jego ojcostwa.

- Gdybyś jednak chciała porozmawiać...

- Tak, wiem i dziękuję. Doceniam to.

Nie potrzebowałam wsparcia. Wystarczy mi, że zamiast obejrzenia ulubionej kreskówki muszę spędzić trzy godziny w samochodzie, jadąc do śmierdzącego Seattle, na cotygodniową spowiedź u psychologa.

Odsapnęłam głośno, dając do zrozumienia, jak bardzo niewygodny dla mnie temat próbował podjąć i powróciłam do śledzenia mijanej ściany lasu.

Zapukałam dwukrotnie i nie czekając na odpowiedź, nacisnęłam klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły, szurając cicho o miękką wykładzinę pokrywająca podłogę gabinetu. Doktor Jasper Hale posłał mi krótkie spojrzenie znad sterty papierowych teczek, zajmujących prawie całą powierzchnię masywnego, mahoniowego biurka.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Korki. - Stanęłam po środku pastelowego pokoju, czekając na polecenia. Jeszcze minutę temu, kiedy biegnąc klatką schodową pokonywałam w pośpiechu pięć pięter, kipiałam ze złości. Sama nie wiem skąd nagle we mnie tyle pokory, by zastanawiać się czy zajęcie miejsca bez zgody mojego psychologa będzie niegrzecznym gestem.

Doktor Hale wstał zza biurka, kierując się w stronę kącika z sofą.

- Dla dobra naszej terapii, lepiej będzie jeśli usiądziesz, Bello.

Zacisnęłam zęby i bez słowa klapnęłam na beżową, skórzaną kanapę. Po chwili namysłu sięgnęłam dłonią w dół, rozwiązując sznurowadła moich czerwonych tenisówek. Bez butów poczułam się mniej bezczelnie, gdy zarzucałam nogi na siedzenie sofy, rozciągając się wygodnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie popełniam wielkiego faut pas. Jestem zmęczona - mruknęłam nosowo, rozmasowując palcami skronie. Dopiero leżąc na tej wygodnej, skórzanej kanapie zorientowałam się jak bardzo boli mnie głowa.

- Między innymi po to została tutaj wstawiona. - Mężczyzna przyglądał się z lekko przechyloną głową moim różowym skarpetkom. - Ciężki dzień?

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- To zaczyna brzmieć jak wieczorna, małżeńska pogawędka.

- Dość płytkie skojarzenie.

- Dość niemiłe spostrzeżenie jak na terapeutę, który ma przed sobą niedoszłą samobójczynię.

Doktor Hale powoli przekrzywił głowę w drugą stronę, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z moich skarpetek.

- Zabrzmiało jak groźba. Wydaje mi się jednak, że dałbym radę cię powstrzymać... gdybyś zapragnęła nagle się zabić.

Zmieniłam pozycję, kładąc się na prawym boku i podpierając policzek na zgiętej ręce.

- Dobrze. W takim razie: tak, miałam ciężki dzień. Dwugodzinna podróż niewygodną, starą ciężarówką w strugach deszczu nie należy do przyjemności.

- Skąd przyjeżdżasz?

- Forks.

- Pan Banner nadal uczy biologii? - Ze zdziwienia otworzyłam zamknięte dotychczas oczy, ale zanim zdołałam zadać pytanie, wyjaśnił. - Mieszkałem kiedyś w Forks. Deszczowo, zielono i nudno.

- Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. Forks jest raczej małą miejscowością. Do dzisiaj bałam się, że niemożliwym jest spotkanie kogoś kto zna tę dziurę. - Przyjrzałam mu się badawczo, choć sama nie wiem skąd nagle u mnie ta podejrzliwość. Doktor Hale wyglądał prawie tak samo jak przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Tym razem jednak jego włosy zdawały się być bardziej ułożone. Nie założył również kwadratowych okularów, które, jak podejrzewałam, pełniły bardziej rolę dekoracyjną niż praktyczną. Złote oczy mężczyzny zdecydowanie sprawiały wrażenie dobrze widzących. Zaryzykowałabym nawet stwierdzenie, że widziały więcej niż powinny.

- Czego jeszcze się boisz, Bello? - Jestem ciekawa, jaki ton przyjmuje jego melodyjny, terapeutyczny głos kiedy pan psycholog zostaje wyprowadzony z równowagi. O ile to w ogóle możliwe.

- Jeśli to pytanie ma służyć jedynie podtrzymaniu konwersacji, to proszę o następne.

- Nalegam.

Wzięłam dwa głębokie oddechy. Zaczyna się.

- Dobrze wiesz czego się boję. Napisali to gdzieś w tej papierowej teczce, pod hasłem: fobie.

Jasper poruszył się, nieznacznie pochylając w moją stronę.

- Jestem od tego by pomóc ci pozbyć się lęków. Na tchórzostwo natomiast, o ile mi wiadomo, nie ma lekarstwa.

Moja ręka bezwiednie powędrowała w stronę oparcia, skubiąc i szarpiąc skórzane obicie.

- Bello, musisz zrozumieć... Pierwszym krokiem do sukcesu jest oswojenie się z myślą, że jest w tobie coś co wymaga naprawy. Niemówienie o problemie nie likwiduje go.

Musiałam siedzieć z bardzo zawziętą miną. Taką też sobie siebie wyobrażałam, zaciskając usta i wbijając wzrok z kolana.

- Powiedz to. - Nalegał, choć nie zwracał się jak do pokrzywdzonego dziecka. W jego tonie dało się słyszeć zdecydowanie. Naprawdę niesamowita zdolność. Zanim poddałam się, zapragnęłam w tamtej chwili posiadać podobną władzę przekonywania głosem.

- Bojęsięciemności. - Wyrzuciłam z siebie na bezdechu i walczyłam przez chwilę z obezwładniającą mnie potrzebą skulenia się.

- Jeszcze raz. Wolno i wyraźnie.

- Sprawia ci to przyjemność? - Warknęłam. Może trochę histerycznie.

Odepchnął się nogami, podjeżdżając bliżej na swoim ruchomym krześle.

- Powtórz.

- Boję się ciemności. Jak dziecko. - Czekałam aż wybuchnie śmiechem. Sama śmiałabym się z podobnej przypadłości, gdyby nie dotyczyła mnie.

- Nyktofobia. - Patrzył na mnie, w ten sam charakterystyczny dla niego sposób, który kojarzę z filmów przyrodniczych. Kot obserwujący ptaka. - Uleczalne.

Nie byłam w stanie wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Czułam jak policzki palą mi się ze wstydu. Spuściłam głowę w nadziei, że opadające włosy ukryją moje zażenowanie.

- Co wywołuje u ciebie największy strach? Noc? Gasnące światła? Zaciemnione pomieszczenia? - Słyszałam odgłos stalówki skrobiącej po papierze, nie odważyłam się jednak spojrzeć co pisał.

- Zmierzch.

Pióro zatrzymało się.

- Zmierzch?

- Tak. Kiedy jestem na zewnątrz. Boję się, że... - Miałam wrażenie, że słowa nie przejdą mi przez gardło. - Nie zdążę wrócić.

- I co wtedy?

Spojrzałam na niego trochę zbita z tropu. Co będzie jeśli nie zdążę wrócić przed nocą? Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że z racjonalnego punktu widzenia nic mi nie grozi. Nie umiałam jednak przełożyć tego na praktykę. Zamknęłam oczy i spróbowałam wyobrazić sobie siebie w podobnej sytuacji.

- Zaleje mnie ciemność.

Wiedziałam, że nadal na mnie patrzy, z piórem zawieszonym nieruchomo nad kartką.

Teraz albo nigdy.

- Noc jest zimna, gęsta i płynna. Dociera wszędzie, wypełnia każdą szczelinę. Oblepia mnie, dusi. Nie mogę się ruszyć, nie mogę krzyczeć, nie mogę oddychać. - Mówiłam jak schizofreniczka. Boże, zamkną mnie.

Przeczesałam nerwowo włosy.

- Bello.

Jego głos docierał do mnie jak zza szkła. Coś zatykało mi uszy. Moje ręce mokre od potu, drżące, zaciśnięte na brzegu koszulki. Zamkną mnie. W wariatkowie. Nie pozwolą mi zasnąć przy zapalonym świetle. Z pewnością.

- Oddychaj

Wtedy to poczułam. Sączyło się w mojej głowie i rozlewało przyjemnym ciepłem po całym ciele. Spokój i odrętwienie. Jak po przebudzeniu w szpitalu. Nafaszerowana lekami, bezwolna. Oparłam się ostrożnie o oparcie kanapy i rozluźniłam palce.

Stał nade mną ze szklanką wody w wyciągniętej dłoni, choć moje oczy nie zarejestrowały najmniejszego ruchu.

- Myślę, że na dzisiaj koniec.

Skinęłam głową, niezdolna do większego wysiłku. Usiadł obok mnie i spojrzał na sączące się przez żaluzje pomarańczowe promienie zachodzącego słońca.

- Obiecasz mi coś. Wtedy poczujesz się lepiej i będziesz mogła iść. - Teraz mówił do mnie jak do dziecka, powoli, sprawdzając czy wszystko zrozumiałam. Ponownie skinęłam.

- Obiecaj, że na następne spotkanie przyjedziesz godzinę później i zgodzisz się na wszystko, co zaplanuję.

Patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z moich oczu. Nie miałam siły do analizowania jego propozycji. Wszystko wydawało się proste.

- Obiecuję.

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, a ja momentalnie odniosłam wrażenie, że obudziłam się po długim i głębokim śnie. Wypoczęta, z oczyszczonym umysłem.

Odprowadził mnie do drzwi, kładąc rękę na plecach. Poczułam się lekko wypraszana, mimo że jego dłoń nie napierała na mnie w geście popędzania. Kiedy odwróciłam się by w przypływie grzeczności podziękować za pomoc, której w pewnym sensie mi udzielił, zauważyłam jak bardzo wydawał się być zmęczony. Na jego bladej twarzy odznaczały się bardziej niż zwykle fioletowe cienie pod oczami, których kolor stał się dziwnie ciemniejszy, głębszy.

Zjeżdżając pustą windą, obserwowałam swoje nieruchome odbicie w wiszącym na ścianie lusterku, analizując w myślach wszystko co dzisiaj usłyszałam. Charlie czekał w samochodzie. Nadchodził zmierzch.


	3. Chapter 3

- Musisz tam być.

Mike Newton, wysoki blondyn, którego poznałam kilka dni temu po pamiętnym lunchu w szkolnej stołówce, od kilku minut próbował namówić mnie na wspólny wypad za miasto.

- Będzie Angela, Jessica i Eric.

- Sama nie wiem, Mike. - Taka wycieczka z pewnością pomoże mi zacieśnić nowe znajomości. Pytanie, czy mam na to ochotę.

- Bello, nie daj się prosić. Po zmroku urządzimy na plaży wielkie ognisko. Rozumiesz, kiełbaski, pieczone ziemniaki i szum fal...

Och, w takim razie zdecydowanie nie mam ochoty.

- Bardzo chciałabym pojechać z wami, ale obawiam się, że to niestety niemożliwe. Obiecałam Charliemu, że spędzimy razem piątkowy wieczór. Tak w ramach odnawiania zerwanych więzi. - Spuściłam oczy dla dodania sytuacji nutki powagi.

Mike Newton wyraźnie posmutniał.

- Cóż, szkoda. Przykro mi.

- Może innym razem, Mike. - Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie w myśl zasady "staraj się być lubiana" i zajęłam swoje miejsce. Pan Banner wszedł minutę później, na ugiętych nogach, trzymając w ramionach plastikowe, wypełnione cieczą pudełko. Właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie uczucie podobne do ekscytacji i choć oczywistym jest, że nie cieszyłam się z widoku nauczyciela biologii, nie mogłam odnaleźć właściwego powodu. Nie dane było mi dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ chwilę później stanęłam twarzą w pysk z wyprężoną, oślizgłą i z całą pewnością martwą żabą.

- Młodzieży! - Nauczyciel poprawił zamaszystym ruchem spodnie, które nie chciały się trzymać na pokaźnych rozmiarów brzuchu. - Kroimy wzdłuż, rozszerzamy na boki i patrzymy co jest w środku.

Spojrzałam nieufnie w stronę skalpela i odwróciłam się do tyłu. Lauren trzymała kurczowo żabę, jakby ta miała zamiar ożyć i czmychnąć na bok w rozpaczliwej próbie ucieczki. Mlasnęło. W powietrzu momentalnie uniósł się mdławy zapach substancji, której wolałabym nie nazywać.

- W porządku Bello? - Pan Banner poklepał mnie przyjacielsko po ramieniu, a ja miałam wrażenie, że mój żołądek za moment objawi światu swoją tajemniczą zawartość.

- Niedobrze mi.

- Nic nowego, co roku ktoś źle reaguje na widok wnętrzności. Kto by pomyślał, że dzisiejsza młodzież jest taka wrażliwa. - Nauczyciel wydawał się być wyraźnie niepocieszony faktem mojego zasłabnięcia. - Newton, zaprowadź Bellę do szkolnej pielęgniarki.

Mike zerwał się ochoczo, o mało nie przewracając krzesła.

- Tak jest, proszę pana! - Z podekscytowania prawie zasalutował. Chwycił moją rękę i wyprowadził z sali. Chłód szkolnego korytarza podziałał na mnie łagodząco.

- Jesteś strasznie blada...

Młody odkrywca.

- Zawsze jestem blada. - Wysapałam między głębokimi oddechami.

Byleby nie zwymiotować, byleby nie zwymiotować.

- Teraz jesteś bledsza niż zwykle. - Ciągnął niezrażony i zdecydowanie spragniony konwersacji, Mike.

- W takim razie muszę być przeźroczysta.

Zatrzymałam się przy schodach prowadzących na pierwsze piętro.

- Usiądźmy.

Zapadła cisza, Mike przyglądał mi się w dość ostentacyjny sposób. Jak widać, nie w jego stylu były jakieś subtelności.

- Zauważyłeś coś ciekawego?

O dziwo zaśmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Z dołu widziałam białe koronki jego siódemek.

- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że do tego małego miasteczka trafiła tak fajna dziewczyna jak ty, Bello.

Miałam wrażenie, że puścił mi oczko.

- Przesadzasz Mike. Na pewno jesteście podekscytowani samym pojawieniem się kogoś nowego. To nie ma wiele wspólnego z moją fajnością.

- Z jednej strony masz rację, rzadko ktoś się tu wprowadza. Powiedziałbym nawet, że z roku na rok zmniejsza się liczba uczniów w szkole. Mój tata mówi, że miasteczko umiera i za kilkanaście lat pozostaną tu tylko starzy ludzie. Rozumiesz, tak jak na tym westernie. Młodzi ciągną do większych miast...

Zmarszczył filozoficznie czoło i oparł się na poręczy.

Znowu nawiedziło mnie uczucie podobne ekscytacji. Coś o czym zapomniałam, a było warte uwagi. Myśl Bello...

- Naprawdę? To ciekawe. Kto ostatnio opuścił Forks?

- Och, trochę ich było. Nie pamiętam wszystkich... Na pewno państwo Brown. Kiedy ich córka dostała się na studia w Nowym Yorku, sprzedali dom i ruszyli za nią. Freemanowie przeprowadzili się do Seattle, podobno głowa rodziny znalazła lepszą pracę.

- Dwie rodziny to niezbyt wiele jak na ostatnie lata.

Mike wyraźnie się obruszył.

- Oczywiście, że jest ich więcej. Chodź pod tablicę pamiątkową, a pokaże ci uczniów, którzy musieli opuścić naszą szkołę tylko dlatego bo ich rodzice znudzili się małomiasteczkowym życiem.

Pomógł mi wstać i choć z pewnością nadal byłam blada, czułam się zdecydowanie lepiej. Mike przyjrzał mi się dokładnie.

- Wszystko w porządku. Już mi przeszło - posłałam mu niepewny uśmiech i ruszyłam schodami na pierwsze piętro.

Jeśli doktor Hale kończył tę szkołę to jego zdjęcie powinno wisieć na ogromnej tablicy z rocznikami, zdobiącej ścianę obok gabinetu dyrektora. Mike przyglądał się ze zmarszczonym czołem dziesiątkom małych, kwadratowych fotografii, wskazując od czasu do czasu jakąś i recytując datę ich wyjazdu. Potakiwałam głową, przesuwając wzrok po zmieniających się twarzach.

Jasper Hale tkwił między pucołowatą blondynką i szpakowatym brunetem, w roczniku '84. Wyglądał tak samo jak przed tygodniem. Filmowo i pięknie. Bynajmniej nie ze względu na otaczające go towarzystwo szkolnych przeciętniaków.

- Patrzysz na jednego z Cullenów?

Mike musiał podchwycić moje spojrzenie.

- Cullenów? - Zdziwiłam się. - Tu jest napisane "Jasper Hale".

- Owszem. Jasper był bratem Rosalie. Zostali adoptowani przez miejscowego lekarza i jego żonę. Wraz z trójką innych. Tyle, że ta dwójka zachowała własne nazwisko.

- Duża rodzina. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, żebyś ich lubił.

Mike po raz setny w dniu dzisiejszym zmarszczył czoło.

- Wiesz... nie miałem okazji ich poznać. Za wielka różnica wieku, nie chodziliśmy razem do liceum.

- Ale...?

- Ale moja starsza siostra opowiadała mi o nich. Byli dziwni.

Przewróciłam oczami. Bardzo wyczerpujące, Mike.

- Dziwni? Mdleli na widok rozkrojonej żaby?

- Daj spokój Belli, twój wypadek na biologii to nic strasznego. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają - uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjacielsko i ciągnął dalej. - Cullenowie byli po prostu inni. Zachowywali się tak jakby nikt inny nie istniał, podobno przez 4 lata nie zamienili z żadnym uczniem szkoły, ani słowa.

- Może byli nieśmiali? - Zaproponowałam.

- Nieśmiali? Bello! Widziałaś jak oni wyglądali? Popatrz to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper i Edward - wskazał mi palcem poszczególne fotografie. - Nie można być równocześnie idealnym i nieśmiałym. Można być za to idealnym i cholernie zarozumiałym.

Przyjrzałam się zdjęciom. Siostry Cullen spokojnie mogły uchodzić za piękności. Blond włosa Rosalie patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem pełnym wyniosłości. Nie, ona na pewno nie miała kompleksów. Alice, krótkowłosa brunetka sprawiała wrażenie równie pewnej siebie co poprzedniczka. Na zdjęciu unosiła kąciki ust w uśmiechu pełnym politowania. Bracia Cullen, z kolei, mimo że różni pod względem szczegółów, wyglądali jak modele od D&G. Ich ojciec musiał zjeździć wszystkie sierocińce w kraju, żeby znaleźć piątkę tak idealnych ludzi.

- Oni również opuścili Forks? - Szepnęłam z lekkim żalem, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od pięknych rysów Rosalie Hale.

- Tak, dość niespodziewanie. To znaczy, w charakterystyczny dla nich sposób. Nikogo nie uprzedzali o przeprowadzce, dowiedzieliśmy się o niej przypadkiem. Po dwóch tygodniach.

Z rozmyślań na temat dziwnej rodziny wyrwał mnie dźwięk szkolnego dzwonka. Jak na zawołanie wszystkie drzwi okolicznych klas otworzyły się i wokół mnie zapanował chaos. Chaos podobny do potępieńczych krzyków jakie wydawały z siebie moje koleżanki podczas gry w koszykówkę. Tak, zdecydowanie nie mam zamiaru iść dzisiaj na wf.

- Dzięki za pomoc, Mike. - Zamachałam w powietrzu rękami by oddać ogrom wszystkiego co dla mnie zrobił podczas ostatnich trzydziestu minut. Gdyby nie temat Cullenów, zwijałabym się pewnie w mdłościach na podłodze w szkolnej łazience.

- Drobiazg, Bello. Jakbyś zmieniła zdanie odnośnie wyjazdu, daj znać. Będzie mi bardzo miło.

Pomachałam mu ręką na pożegnanie i skierowałam się w stronę parkingu. Nie wiem czym sobie zasłużyłam, ale Charlie pożyczył mi dzisiaj swoją czerwoną ciężarówkę. Ze szczęścia zaspałam i kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, minutę przed dzwonkiem na pierwsze lekcje, prawie wszystkie miejsca parkingowe były zajęte. Dziwne, że większość osób tego małego miasteczka jest tak dobrze zmotoryzowana.

Skręciłam za budynkiem szkolnym, gdzie kilka godzin temu pozostawiłam samochód. Moim krokom odpowiadały ciche mlaśnięcia namokniętej od deszczu ziemi. Mżyło.

Furgonetka stała samotnie w trochę oddalonym od parkingu miejscu. Jej czerwony, lekko wyblakły kolor odznaczał się wyraźnie na tle otaczającej mnie z jednej strony zieleni. Jeżeli pierwszym słowem jakie kojarzono z Forks był "deszcz" to "gęsty las" z pewnością zajmował drugie miejsce.

Otwierając drzwiczki, rzuciłam ostatnie spojrzenie na wznoszące się przede mną, zalesione wzgórze. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam stojącą koło drzew postać. Była zbyt daleko ode mnie bym mogła ją rozpoznać, ale mimo tego odniosłam wrażenie, że mi się przygląda. Przekrzywiła powoli głowę z lewej na prawą stronę, w sposób jaki kojarzę z piątkowych sesji z doktorem Halem. Tak, jakby sprawdzała czy kąt widzenia robi jej różnicę. Gdy z wrażenia upadły mi kluczyki i schyliłam się by je podnieść, postać zniknęła. Nie umiałam wytłumaczyć sobie przyjemności płynącej ze spacerowania po mokrym lesie. Chociaż starałam się to zrozumieć przez całą drogę do domu. Pozwolę sobie spytać o to mojego osobistego psychologa, na jutrzejszej sesji.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, mimo że starałam oswoić się z tym zjawiskiem od dobrej godziny. Wysiadłam powoli z samochodu i nadało patrząc w niebo, pozwoliłam porwać się tłumowi zmierzających do szkoły uczniów. Nade mną rozciągał się czysty błękit, nieskażony najmniejszą chmurką. Promienie wrześniowego słońca grzały przyjemnie spragnione ciepła policzki. Uznałam tę chwilę za niepowtarzalną i momentalnie pozazdrościłam Newtonowi dzisiejszego wypadu za miasto. Przy takiej pogodzie, spacer brzegiem plaży musiał graniczyć z wielką przyjemnością.

- Bello!

Obejrzałam się za siebie i dostrzegłam machającą do mnie Jessice. Zaraz za nią, przez gęstniejący tłum przedzierali się Mike i Eric. Wszyscy wyglądali na niezdrowo podekscytowanych.

- Cześć - moje przywitanie zostało zagłuszone przez rosnący hałas.

Jess dopadła mnie z miną świadczącą o wielkiej tajemnicy, którą rzecz jasna, nie powinna się dzielić, a o której mi powie z uwagi na ogrom łączącej nas przyjaźni. Nie musiałam nawet pytać. Chwyciła mnie za łokieć i pochyliła się konspiracyjnie w stronę mojego ucha.

- Nie zgadniesz co się stało! - Wyszeptała przejęta.

Nie zdążyłam otworzyć ust.

- Tyler zniknął!

Zmrużyłam oczy, próbując dokładniej przypomnieć sobie wysokiego bruneta. Mimo dwóch tygodni w nowej szkole, nadal miałam problemy z dopasowywaniem imion do twarzy.

- To straszne, przecież wczoraj rozmawiałam z nim w stołówce. Miał jechać z nami do La Push! - Kontynuowała na bezdechu.

- Spokojnie Jess, na pewno się znajdzie. Ludzie tak po prostu nie znikają. - Czy naprawdę to powiedziałam?

- Dyrekcja organizuje apel, zaraz wszystko wyjaśnią. - Wtrącił się Mike. Ze ściągniętymi brwiami i uniesioną głową, wyglądał dużo poważniej niż zwykle.

Ruszyliśmy w milczeniu za powoli przesuwającą się grupą uczniów. Szkolna aula wypełniała się po brzegi.

- Proszę o ciszę! - Na drewnianym podium pojawiła się niska postać pana Feldmana. Dyrektor założył okulary i przesunął się do mikrofonu. Głośnik pisnął przeszywająco i niejeden zatkał z bólu uszy.

- Moi drodzy, jestem tutaj żeby poinformować was o przykrym wydarzeniu. - Odchrząknął i przesunął wzrokiem po twarzach w pierwszym rzędzie. - Wczoraj w godzinach popołudniowych zaginął wasz kolega, siedemnastoletni Tyler Harris. Po raz ostatni widziano go po zajęciach z matematyki.

Salę zalała fala szeptów.

- Uprzedzam wasze domysły, policja wykluczyła możliwość ucieczki. Samochód Tylera nadal stoi na parkingu.

Jessica jęknęła i ścisnęła mocniej moją rękę. Słuchałam słów dyrektora w milczeniu. Sytuacja wydawała się być bardzo dziwna. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak bliskim świadkiem zaginięcia. Owszem, w Phoenix znikali ludzie, zdarzały się również morderstwa, ale w dzisiejszych czasach człowiek nauczył się nie reagować emocjonalnie na takie fakty. Chyba, że te fakty stają się z nim bezpośrednio powiązane.

- Wysłaliśmy powiadomienie do komendantów pobliskich miejscowości. Od rana ruszyły trzy ekipy przeszukujące lasy. Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma ochotę pomóc w akcji poszukiwawczej, proszę przyjść w ciągu następnych piętnastu minut w sali gimnastycznej.

Zauważyłam kątem oka jak Mike skinął znacząco do Erica i dwójki innych kolegów. Coś mi mówiło, że dzisiejszy wypad do La Push nie dojdzie do skutku.

- Ponad to - kontynuował dyrektor. - Z każdą, dodatkową informacją na temat Tylora należy niezwłocznie stawić się na posterunku. Próbujemy ustalić co mogło się zdarzyć po opuszczeniu przez niego budynku szkoły. Być może jest na sali ktoś, kto widział lub słyszał coś o czym jeszcze nie wiemy.

Mężczyzna zdjął okulary i odetchnął głęboko, zanim ponownie przemówił.

- W dniu dzisiejszym zajęcia się nie odbędą. Możecie się rozejść.

Czułam się jak po obejrzeniu filmu "Piknik pod wiszącą skałą". Podobieństwo polegało na tym, że cały czas, masochistycznie wręcz, próbowałam odtworzyć w myślach przebieg wydarzeń. Tylor nie rozpłynął się przecież w powietrzu. W Phoenix rozważałabym możliwość porwania. Tajemniczy samochód z grupą zamaskowanych mężczyzn, zamykających mojego kolegę w bagażniku nie wydał mi się jednak prawdopodobny na tutejsze realia. Forks jest dziurą. Potrzeba by było wielkich chęci i dobrego zamaskowania się, by zapuścić się w tak mało ciekawe rejony kraju i pozostając niezauważonym, uprowadzić w biały dzień niemałych rozmiarów siedemnastolatka. Najbardziej prawdopodobna wydawała się więc wersja, w której Tylor wybiera się na spacer do lasu i błądzi. Pytanie tylko po co spacerować po mokrych od deszczu chaszczach...

Stanęłam w miejscu.

- Bello? - Jessica patrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie. - Co się stało? Idziemy do sali gimnastycznej, chodź z nami.

Nie teraz.

- Zaraz do was dojdę, Jess. Zapomniałam czegoś. - I nie czekając na jej reakcję, zawróciłam.

Szkolny parking powoli pustoszał. Wszyscy którzy zdecydowali się pomóc, czekali pewnie na instrukcje wewnątrz budynku. Pozostali rozjechali się do domów.

Skręciłam w lewo, kierując się w miejsce gdzie wczoraj zaparkowałam ciężarówkę. Patrząc w kierunku porastających wzniesienie drzew, musiałam przysłonić oczy ręką. Słońce górowało nade mną, grzejąc coraz mocniej. Nie zastanawiając się długo ruszyłam przed siebie. Gęsta, wilgotna od porannej rosy trawa, która nie zdołała wyschnąć nawet pod wpływem tak wysokiej temperatury, moczyła moje nogawki. Chwytałam się kilka razy wyrośniętych badyli, kiedy ziemia osuwała mi się spod stóp i choć w rzeczywistości wspinałam się przez niecałe dwadzieścia metrów, miałam wrażenie, że zdobywam Mont Everest. Na miejscu nikogo nie było. Sama nie wiem czego się spodziewałam. Siedzącego na pniaku Tylora, który podziękuje mi, że go odnalazłam? A może strzałek i zadań, w ramach harcerskiej zabawy w podchody?

Sapiąc i postękując, oparłam się o pierwsze drzewo na skraju lasu. Spojrzałam w dół. Parking o dziwo nie przypominał pudełka od zapałek, ale z miejsca, w którym stałam widziałam nie tylko zaparkowane samochody i gmach szkoły, lecz również rozciągającą się za nią gęstwinę i ginącą wśród drzew główną drogę. Jeśli wczoraj obserwował mnie stąd Tylor, to musiałam mu pogratulować kompletnego braku gustu. Widok, w przeciwieństwie do czerwonej ciężarówki i roztrzepanej brunetki, zapierał dech w piersiach.

Spojrzałam pod nogi próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek ślady obecności innej osoby. Moje trampki straciły kolor na rzecz sino brązowej, oblepiającej je brei, a nogawki stały się ciężkie od wody. Droga którą doszłam odznaczała się wyraźnie połamanymi łodygami i kładącą się ku ziemi trawą. Dookoła niej bujały się, poruszane lekko wiatrem, główki wyprostowanych, polnych kwiatów, które na pewno posiadały swoją nazwę, ale z uwagi na ich brzydotę nikt nie trudził się by ją zapamiętać. Docierało do mnie powoli, że jestem pierwszą osobą, jaka w ostatnim czasie podjęła trud dotarcia tutaj, tą z pozoru najprostszą drogą. Tylor nie mógł wspiąć się nie pozostawiając śladów w postaci pogiętej trawy. Jeśli nie to w takim razie jak...?

Odwróciłam powoli głowę w stronę znajdujących się po mojej prawej stronie drzew. Wśród nich panował całkowicie inny klimat niż na łące. Tak jakby na przyszkolnym wzniesieniu znajdowały się dwa różne światy. Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale las pełen był szarości i ciemnej zieleni, nie docierały do niego promienie świecącego nade mną słońca. Pachniał wilgocią, bił od niego chłód.

Kto spacerowałby po tak nieprzyjemnym miejscu? I skąd musiałby wyruszyć, żeby przedzierając się przez drzewa, dotrzeć właśnie tutaj? Jeśli Tylor gdzieś tam jest to ma wielkiego pecha. Zaczynam mu współczuć.

Kiedy dostrzegłam, że na szkolny parking wjechał radiowóz z pewnością należący do mojego ojca, spoliczkowałam się w myślach w związku z poronionym pomysłem przyjścia tutaj i puściłam się pędem w dół wzniesienia.

Nie potrafię oddać dokładnie miny Charliego z jaką przywitał mnie, gdy stanęłam przed nim, obłocona, przemoczona, ze źdźbłem trawy zaplątanym między guziki swetra.

- Jezu... - szepnął.

- Tak, tato?

- Co robiłaś? Jak ty wyglądasz?! - Zaczął unosić głos. Niepotrzebnie.

- A jak myślisz? Kontemplowałam na łonie natury.

Zmarszczył brwi, a jego wąs drgnął niebezpiecznie.

- To nie pora na żarty, dobrze wiesz co się stało. - Przeczesał palcami włosy i dopiero wtedy zobaczyłam jak bardzo jest zaniepokojony.

- Nic? - Spytałam cicho.

- Nic. Ale szukamy dalej. Przyłączyli się do nas mieszkańcy rezerwatu, oni znają te lasy jak nikt inny.

- Na pewno go znajdziecie, Charlie. - Nigdy nie byłam dobra w pocieszaniu.

Bawił się bezwiednie kluczykami od samochodu.

- Wiesz, że dzisiaj nie będę w stanie zawieść cię na terapię? Nie mogę ich zostawić, przykro mi.

Taniec zwycięstwa to mało, na to co odstawiałam ze szczęścia w wyobraźni.

- Nic się nie stało, pojedziemy za tydzień.

- Rozmawiałem z doktorem Halem, prosił żebyś przyjechała sama.

Mam nadzieję, że w porę się powstrzymałam i nie otworzyłam ze zdziwienia ust.

- Charlie, nie wydaje mi się żeby to był dobry pomysł.

- Nalegał. - Ojciec uniósł wysoko brwi. - Czy twoja terapia idzie aby pomyślnie, moja droga?

Fantastycznie.

- Wszystko w porządku.

- W czym więc problem?

- Dobrze. Pojadę tam sama, żeby udowodnić ci jak dorosłe i samodzielne masz dziecko, ale zapamiętaj Charlie, jeśli całkiem przypadkowo uderzy we mnie dziesięciotonowa ciężarówka i kiedy będziesz pochylać się nad moim rozczłonkowanym, zwęglonym ciałem, żeby potwierdzić że ta kupa grillowanego mięsa, to twoja ukochana córka... to będzie jego wina.

- Skończyłaś?

Mój ojciec to prawdziwy twardziel.

- Tak sądzę.

- Wyjmuj więc kluczyki i wracaj do domu. Pamiętaj żeby coś zjeść - Pomachał mi na do widzenia.

Od piętnastu minut przerzucałam wszystkie wizytówki, notatki i zapiski, znajdujące się w domowym notesie, szukając bezskutecznie kontaktu do psychologa. Kiedy w końcu znalazłam numer, zapisany małymi cyferkami na boku strony dotyczącej kompletnie czegoś innego, przeklęłam w duchu bałaganiarstwo Charliego. Chwilę później siedziałam na schodach, ściskając nerwowo słuchawkę telefonu.

- Halo? - Głos z pewnością należał do jakiejś sekretarki.

- Z doktorem Halem, proszę.

- A kto mówi? - Czy on mi podał telefon domowy i właśnie rozmawiam z jego żoną?

- Pacjentka.

Cisza. Chrobotanie. Cisza.

- Słucham?

- Jak. Ty. To. Sobie. Wyobrażasz? - Warczałam niczym rasowy pitbul. Choć sama nie wiem skąd u mnie te porównania.

- Co konkretnie, Bello? - Jego głos, lekko przytłumiony przez mój nie najnowszy aparat, miał barwę pozwalającą udzielania terapii wyłącznie telefonicznych.

- Myślisz, że wsiądę w samochód, przejadę sto mil, żeby pouśmiechać się do ciebie przez czterdzieści pięć minut, wyjdę i będę cudownie ozdrowiała? Do tego stopnia żeby przez dwie godziny wracać w egipskich ciemnościach?

Cisza. Oddech.

- Nie wiem, w którym momencie dałem ci powód do uznania mnie za ignoranta. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w równie łatwy sposób zmienisz zdanie.

- To jest twoje wyjaśnienie?

- Nie. To był mój wyrzut. Wyjaśnienie jest krótsze. Hotel.

- Hotel? - Cieszyłam się, że nie prowadzę wideokonferencji. Moje oczy miały wielkości spodków kosmicznych.

- Zostaniesz na noc. Charlie opłacił ci hotel.

Cisza.

- Boże. Wy naprawdę myślicie, że to coś pomoże.

- Do zobaczenia, Bello.


	4. Chapter 4

Miałam wrażenie, że weszłam razem z drzwiami. Przez całą drogę z Forks, a trzeba dodać, że droga zdawała się być dłuższa niż zwykle, obmyślałam sposoby na umilenie dzisiejszej sesji. Nie miałam ochoty kompletnie na nic, ani na czekoladowe lody, od których jestem uzależniona, ani na leżenie w samotności, ani tym bardziej na rozmowy z doktorem Halem. Doktorem Jasperem Halem, którego nie było w pokoju kiedy widowiskowo trzasnęłam drzwiami. Gabinet jak zwykle pachniał czystością. W powietrzu unosił się zapach cytrynowych środków do mycia okien i czegoś jeszcze, co mogło być zarówno odświeżaczem do powietrza jak i męskimi perfumami. Nie tracąc okazji postanowiłam bliżej przyjrzeć się miejscu pracy mojego znachora. Na mahoniowym biurku zalegały sterty papierów, niektóre prawie w całości pokryte idealnie równym, lekko pochyłym pismem.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej sięgnęłam ręką do szuflady. Jednej z sześciu. Cóż mogłam tam znaleźć poza stertą fruwających notatek. Spróbowałam poszukać szczęścia w kolejnych.

- Czego konkretnie szukasz, może jestem w stanie ci pomóc? - Tak jak w filmie, musiał się pojawić dokładnie w momencie, w którym zaczynałam knuć.

- Miałam nadzieję, że znajdę coś czym będę mogła ukrócić swój żywot. - Grunt to mieć odpowiedź. Jakkolwiek niedorzeczna miałaby być.

- Spróbuj w ostatniej.

Spojrzałam w jego kierunku podejrzliwie i pociągnęłam za uchwyt najniższej szuflady. Moim oczom ukazał się zarys rewolweru.

- Wow.

- Też mi się podoba.

Przejechałam palcem bo rdzewiejących detalach. Na podłużnej kolbie wygrawerowano napis "Smith and Wesson", lakier schodził miejscami z drewnianego uchwytu, sześcio-nabojowy bębenek był pusty. Całościowo, broń sprawiała wrażenie nie tylko mocno zasłużonej ale i bardzo starej. Po chwili namysłu doszłam do wniosku, że nie spotkałam się z podobną nawet na powojennych westernach, które przed laty oglądałam z Charlim.

- To chyba nie jest legalne, doktorze Hale. - Ważyłam rewolwer w dłoni, zastanawiając się jak czymś równie ciężkim i trudnym do utrzymania można było trafić do celu.

- To antyk Bello. Jestem pewien, że jedyną krzywdę jaką może wyrządzić jest siniak po upuszczeniu go sobie na stopę.

- Skąd antyk w biurku psychologa?

Podtrzymał przez chwilę moje spojrzenie, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku broni.

- Rodzinna pamiątka, prawie stu pięćdziesięcioletnia. Lubię go mieć przy sobie. Przypomina mi o upływie czasu.

Zamykana szuflada trzasnęła cicho.

- Twoi krewni walczyli w wojnie secesyjnej?

Okrążył biurko i skierował się w stronę kanapy.

- Ojciec pradziada był majorem, ale to długa ...

- Poległ? - Weszłam mu w słowo.

Miałam niejasne wrażenie, że nie jest to ten rodzaj historii, do których chętnie wraca się przy kubku gorącej herbaty.

- Tak. - Jasper Hale zdawał się ważyć każde słowo. - W 1863, pod Houston.

Usiadłam po turecku na swoim stałym miejscu. Spojrzał na mnie z góry jakby sprawdzając moją reakcję. Nigdy nie byłam fanką współczucia, cóż mogłam powiedzieć na wieść o śmierci człowieka, którego nie widziałam ani ja, ani on, ani nawet jego ojciec?

- Co z tym hotelem? - Postanowiłam w najlepszy znany mi sposób zmienić temat.

Doktor Hale nie usiadł, jak sądziłam, w skórzanym fotelu. Stanął twarzą do okna, wpatrując się nieruchomo w punkt zawieszony gdzieś nad ginącą wśród betonowych budynków, linią horyzontu. Promienie zachodzącego słońca zdawały się załamywać na jego jasnych włosach, nadając im bardziej głębszy, bursztynowy kolor.

- Sheraton, pokój sto trzydzieści. Klucz odbierzesz w recepcji. - Odwrócił się do mnie zsuwając jednym ruchem ręki metalowe żaluzje. Widok za oknem momentalnie zniknął za szeregiem idealnie dopasowanych, nieprzepuszczających światła listewek. Spojrzał na zegarek i przesunął dłonią po oparciu pustego fotela.

- Zamknij oczy.

Wyprostowałam się momentalnie.

- Po co?

- Zamknij.

Kojarzyło mi się to z urodzinową niespodzianką, mamą wyłaniającą się zza zamkniętych drzwi z ogromną paczką, szeleszczącym, srebrnym papierem i wiśniowym zapachem ciasta.

Siedziałam tam, wyprężona jak struna, próbująca wyłapać najdrobniejszy dźwięk z otaczającej mnie ciszy. Dziwiłam się, że doktor Hale od dłuższego momentu stoi bez ruchu obok fotela. Kiedy miałam zamiar ponownie spytać o celowość tej całej maskarady usłyszałam to. Ciche kliknięcie gdzieś za moimi plecami. Choć w pokoju znajdowało się tysiąc przedmiotów mogących wydać podobny odgłos byłam pewna co właśnie nastąpiło. Z całej siły zacisnęłam powieki.

- Zapal je! - Wyrzuciłam z siebie histerycznie.

Starałam się walczyć z obezwładniającą mnie świadomością wszechobecnej ciemności. Nie jestem pewna czy doktor Hale zignorował moją prośbę, czy po prostu nie dosłyszałam jego odpowiedzi. Wokół mnie zrobiło się nagle głośno. Szumiało mi w uszach, w sposób jaki może wydawać pędzący rój pszczół, czułam zdecydowanie za wiele - bicie serca, urywany oddech, który mógł należeć zarówno do mnie jak i do setki ukrytych w ciemnościach postaci, powiew chłodu na policzku i skrzypienie podłogi. Wyciągnęłam ręce przed siebie i po omacku próbowałam dotrzeć do ściany. Ściany, która powinna znajdować się niecałe dwa metry ode mnie, a na którą nie mogły trafić moje drżące palce. Wydałam z siebie dźwięk niepodobny do niczego, zaschnięte gardło dało o sobie znać piekącym bólem, a zaciśnięte powieki drgały nerwowo. Bałam się w tym momencie trzech rzeczy: ciemności, tego co się stanie gdy otworzę oczy i możliwości nie znalezienia kontaktu. Kiedy przylgnęłam całym ciałem do zimnej, gładkiej powierzchni, moje myśli pochłonęła rozpaczliwa potrzeba tlenu.

Oddychać. Przełącznik. Ściana. Wdech.

Złapał mój lewy nadgarstek. To był w zasadzie tylko dotyk, nie musiał używać siły by mnie zatrzymać. Po raz kolejny sparaliżował mnie strach.

- Wracamy na kanapę. - Nie prosił. Kazał.

Zaparłam się nogami, miałam problem z rozprostowaniem zgiętych palców, a co dopiero z przemaszerowaniem przez pół pokoju.

Chwycił moją drugą rękę, jednocześnie odrywając mnie od ściany. Jedynego punktu zaczepienia.

Teraz nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem.

Nie wiedziałam czy wokół mnie jest cokolwiek.

Tonęłam.

- Proszę, nie... - wyszeptałam chrapliwie, gardło bolało mnie jak po godzinnym biegu.

Nie odpowiedział. Moje stopy oderwały się od ziemi by po chwili zatopić się w skrzypiącej miękkości, czegoś co w dzień mogło przypominać beżową sofę, a co w nocy nie było dla mnie niczym innym niż bezkształtną plamą czerni.

Oddychałam spazmatycznie, od zaciskania powiek, zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie.

- Nie otwieraj oczu. - Mówił miękko, prawie beztrosko. Tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia co właśnie przeżywam.

- Pomyśl, że siedzisz w samo południe w zalanym słońcem salonie. - Kontynuował, nie zmieniając tonu głosu. - Słońce jest wysoko nad horyzontem, wpadając przez otwarte okno oświetla każdy, nawet najmniejszy zakamarek tego pomieszczenia. Znużona letnim dniem, wyciągasz się wygodnie na skórzanej kanapie i przymykasz powieki. Nie dlatego, że musisz, tylko dlatego bo tak chcesz.

Próbowałam sobie wyobrazić wszystko co mówił, przypomnieć kolor ścian pokoju, w którym się znajdowałam, rozluźnić palce kurczowo zaciśnięte na jego marynarce.

- Możesz w każdej chwili otworzyć oczy i zobaczysz, że nic się nie zmieniło. Słońce nadal góruje na niebie, wszystkie przedmioty są na swoim miejscu. Nie robisz tego jednak, bo wygodnie jest ci w pozycji jaką przyjęłaś. Czujesz senność. - Odgarnął mi pasemko opadających na czoło włosów. - Oddychasz głęboko. Sofa staje się jeszcze bardziej miękka niż przedtem. Zapadasz się w nią. To bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Prawda, Bello? Przyjemnie jest leżeć w letni dzień na wygodnej kanapie, wiedząc, że nie ma się żadnych obowiązków.

Nie zaciskałam powiek z tak wielką siłą jak na początku. Coś mokrego torowało sobie drogę przez mój policzek, ku zagłębieniu na szyi.

- Oddychaj. - Szepnął tuż przy moim uchu.

Rozluźniłam palce, puszczając z pewnością pogiętą część jego marynarki.

- Nie zasypiaj. Przypomnij sobie co dzisiaj robiłaś. Zacznij od rana.

Zmarszczyłam czoło, zastanawiając się nad początkiem mojego dnia. Towarzyszące mi odrętwienie nie ułatwiało myślenia.

- Rano świeciło słońce. - Po czasie gratuluję sobie elokwencji.

- Mów dalej.

- Ucieszyłam się. Miałam dosyć deszczu. Tam cały czas pada.

- Poszłaś do szkoły pieszo?

- Nie, Charlie pożyczył mi samochód. Czerwoną ciężarówkę. Tę samą, którą dzisiaj przyjechałam.

Zadrżałam gdy chwycił mnie za kostkę by rozprostować moje podkulone nogi. Miał zimne dłonie, a ich chłód zdecydowanie nie pasował do słonecznego pokoju, w którym rzekomo się znajdowaliśmy.

- Co było na biologii?

Nie miałam siły by spytać skąd zna mój plan zajęć. Potrafiłam tylko odpowiadać.

- Dzisiaj nie było zajęć. Zaginął mój kolega. Wszyscy go szukali.

- Ty również?

Odetchnęłam nieco głębiej niż wcześniej.

- Nie. Ja nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie lubię lasu. - Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę. - Często się potykam. Jestem niezdarna. Nie pomogłabym.

Nie zarejestrowałam kiedy wstawał. Po prostu w pewnym momencie jego głos dobiegł mnie z innej strony niż przedtem.

- Otwórz oczy, Bello.

Słoneczny pokój. Pastelowe ściany. Beżowa sofa. Czysto i przyjemnie. Ciepło.

Powoli uchyliłam powieki i choć w pierwszej chwili, porażona jasnością, musiałam je ponownie zacisnąć, odetchnęłam z ulgą na myśl o świetle.

Nadal mrużąc oczy, spojrzałam w górę na płaskie, podłużne żarówki, pokojowej lampy. Płakałam. Z całą pewnością. Czułam ciężar spuchniętych od wysiłku powiek, lekko spinające skórę na policzkach ślady wysychających łez. Jasper stał przy włączniku niecałe dwa metry ode mnie. Przyglądał się moim potarganym włosom. Dopiero w pokoju hotelowym miałam się przekonać jak nieszczęśliwie wyglądałam po czterdziestu pięciu minutach dzisiejszej sesji. Wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę.

- Pora na ciebie.

Powoli zwlokłam się z kanapy. Nie wiedziałam jak zacząć.

- Spokojnie, odwiozę cię.

Wyjął z kieszeni komplet kluczy, wybierając jeden, zamykający drzwi do gabinetu.

Czułam się chora. Nie zmęczona, nie przygnębiona. Po prostu chora. Nie miałam siły zapamiętać drogi do hotelu. Ograniczyłam się do patrzenia na profil prowadzącego moją starą ciężarówką, Jaspera. Mijane uliczne latarnie co chwilę oświetlały jego bladą twarz. Raz spojrzał na mnie, a ja odniosłam wrażenie, że ze złotych oczu bije lekko fosforyczny blask. Jak u kota. Kot i ptak. Przysypiałam.

Kolejne co pamiętam to zapach świeżej pościeli, odgłos upadających na ziemię butów i małą lampkę nocną, rzucającą na ścianę, ciepłą, pomarańczową poświatę. Śniłam o jasnym, pastelowym pokoju. Nie usłyszałam dźwięku przychodzącego sms'a.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Przeciągnęłam się leniwie, próbując wydostać nogi ze skotłowanej pościeli. Powoli moje zaspane oczy zaczęły dostrzegać coraz więcej obcych kształtów. Na stoliku obok łóżka nadal paliła się lampka, choć blask jaki dawała częściowo ginął w jasności poranka. Czułam się jakby od wczorajszego dnia minęły długie tygodnie. Coś na rodzaj amnezji wstecznej, nie pozwalało mi przypomnieć sobie żadnych konkretów z minionych wydarzeń.

Zgasiłam światło i sięgnęłam po torbę, przyglądając się po drodze moim równo ustawionym trampkom. To wyglądało co najmniej dziwnie. Od dawna jestem zwolenniczką artystycznego nieładu, a moje przekonanie nabiera mocy szczególnie wtedy kiedy jestem mocno zmęczona. Co niewątpliwie miało miejsce wczoraj. Rozmyślając o tym przez chwilę, ruszyłam w stronę łazienki. Duże, kryształowe lustro nie pękło na mój widok, co nie znaczy że wyglądałam ładnie. Potargane włosy wymagały długiego szczotkowania, z fioletowymi sińcami pod zaspanymi oczami nie dało się niczego zrobić. Gdy zadzwonił telefon byłam w trakcie szorowania zębów.

- Halo? - Wybełkotałam, próbując nie opluć się pastą.

- Mówi Jasper Hale. Zostawiłem twój samochód na rogu 8th Avenue.

Rzuciłam szczoteczką w sam środek marmurowej umywalki. Wspomnienia zalały mnie falą rozmiarów tsunami. Pominęłam w myślach wszystkie szczegóły związane z odprowadzeniem mnie do hotelu, ułożeniem do snu i pozostawieniem zapalonego światła, uznając je za mało ważne i skupiłam się na motywie przewodnim wczorajszej sesji.

- Bello? Jesteś tam?

- Ty... - rozpaczliwie szukałam w głowie odpowiedniego określenia, ale żadne nie wydawało mi się wystarczająco mocne.

Zaśmiał się, prychając, co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że uznał moją osobistą tragedię za zabawną.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

- Czego konkretnie? - Jak widać pytania stanowiły nieodłączną część jego jestestwa.

- Nigdy więcej nie stosuj wobec mnie tych pogańskich, prymitywnych i absolutnie nieskutecznych metod!

- Nie mam zamiaru tego powtarzać. To był tylko test. - Powiedział to jakby mówił o najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy na świecie.

- Test!? Jestem twoim królikiem doświadczalnym?

Zapowietrzyłam się z przejęcia.

- Nie jesteś i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Nie rozumiem skąd u ciebie ta zdolność do przesady. Żeby podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, musiałem najpierw sprawdzić jak reagujesz na ciemność.

Siedziałam z otwartymi ustami.

- Po prostu sprawdzić... - powtórzyłam.

- Ludzie różnie reagują na lęki, mogę ci przytoczyć dziesiątki mniej lub bardziej ekspresywnych zachowań.

Głupia Bella.

- Gdzie się kwalifikuję?

- Co proszę? - Jego uprzejmość nie miała końca.

- No wiesz. Psychopatka, wielki świr, mały świr, dzikus...

- Przestań. Najważniejsze, że nie tracisz kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Mogłabyś mdleć, wpadać w szał, nie kontrolować swoich ruchów... - Przerwał na chwilę. - Pomogę ci, Bello.

- Już to słyszałam.

- Gdybyś chciała porozmawiać, możesz zawsze zadzwonić.

Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl o sobie zwracającej się dobrowolnie do kogokolwiek o pomoc.

- Zapamiętam.

- Jedź ostrożnie, zapowiadają burze.

Spojrzałam w lustro, zawieszając wzrok na ustach. Ich kształt przypominał teraz charakterystyczną dla pokrzywdzonych dzieci podkówkę.

- Do widzenia, doktorze.

Odłożyłam telefon od ucha i przyjrzałam się płynącym sekundom. Bez pośpiechu nacisnęłam czerwony symbol słuchawki kończąc rozmowę. Przed oczami mignęła mi koperta zaległego sms'a i jedno nieodebrane połączenie. Jessica pisała do mnie tylko wtedy gdy chciała się czymś pochwalić, lub by podzielić się ciężarem jakiejś nowej tajemnicy. Tym razem chodziło jednak o coś innego. Musiałam przeczytać treść dwukrotnie by upewnić się, że dobrze zrozumiałam sens kilku zdań.

_Mike mówi, że przed chwilą znaleźli Tylora. _

_To straszne Bello, musisz podpytać ojca _

_o szczegóły. Nic nam nie chcą powiedzieć. _

_Zadzwoń do mnie od razu kiedy się czegoś dowiesz. _

_Jess_

Natychmiast wybrałam numer Charliego. Zajęte.

Próbowałam jeszcze dwukrotnie zanim spakowałam wszystko do mojej podręcznej torby i opuściłam hotelowy pokój. Samochód stał tam gdzie mówił Jasper.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Tato?

Charlie siedział na kanapie, w pozycji w jakiej miał zwyczaj oglądać popołudniowe mecze. Telewizor był wyłączony. Rzuciłam torbę na podłogę i podeszłam bliżej. Ubrany w popielaty, miejscami obłocony, policyjny mundur, z brodą podpartą na jednej ręce i czapką w drugiej, wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego niż zwykle. Spał. Byłam bardzo wyrodną córką.

- Charlie! - Szturchnęłam jego ramię.

Poruszył wąsami niczym rasowy królik i otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie nieprzytomnie zanim wyprostował się i zaczął poprawiać wystającą koszulę.

- Która godzina? - Spytał lekko chrapliwym od zaspania głosem.

- Dochodzi trzynasta. - Spojrzałam na niego z góry. - Słyszałam, że znaleźliście Tylora.

Spuścił głowę, poświęcając uwagę wygładzaniu pogiętych nogawek spodni. To nie było podobne do mojego dumnego i zawsze patrzącego rozmówcy w oczy, ojca.

- Tato, co się dzieje?

Wziął głęboki wdech.

- Bello ja... nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia.

Usiadłam obok chwytając jego dużą, ciepłą rękę.

- Pamiętaj, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim.

Momentalnie ściągnął brwi w geście dezaprobaty. Mogłam się spodziewać, że podobne teksty nie działają na policjantów.

- Co mam powiedzieć jego rodzicom? - Zapytał sam siebie.

- Żeby przestali się martwić, bo całonocne poszukiwania zakończyły się sukcesem? - Rzuciłam bezmyślnie.

To nie była właściwa odpowiedź. Utwierdziło mnie w tym spojrzenie zaczerwienionych oczu Charliego. Dopiero po chwili dotarła do mnie możliwość, że Jessica nie wyraziła się wczoraj dostatecznie jasno.

- Niepełnym sukcesem, Bello. - Powiedział powoli. - Nadal szukamy lewej ręki.

Zamroziło mnie.

- Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś podobnego. Nadgryziony, porozrywany... - Przerwał, zamykając oczy. - Obiecaj mi, że będziesz na siebie uważać.

Skinęłam głową.

- Co mu się mogło stać?

- Podejrzewamy, że zgubił się w lesie. Najprawdopodobniej zaatakował go niedźwiedź.

Wzdrygnęłam się na samą myśl o tak bolesnej śmierci. Widziałam kiedyś program na Animal Planet o misiach. Tych samych, które podczas ataku stawały na dwóch tylnych łapach, rycząc przeraźliwie, rozrywały pazurami i przegryzały karki zbłąkanych turystów.

- Sądziłam, że w tutejszych lasach nie ma niedźwiedzi.

- Ja również, Bello. Ja również.

Wstał, zakładając policyjną czapkę i po raz kolejny poprawiając koszulę.

- Pojadę na posterunek, powinniśmy mieć już wyniki autopsji.

Odwrócił się na chwilę.

- Bello... - Zawahał się wyraźnie. - W razie potrzeby, dzwoń.

Pomachałam mu w odpowiedzi i na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, klapnęłam z powrotem na kanapę. Nie chciałam dzwonić do Jessici. Jej podniesiony głos i spazmy, którymi z pewnością by się zaniosła na wieść o tragicznej śmierci, nie przywróciłyby życia Tylorowi.

Włączyłam telewizor. Zapowiadało się kolejne nudne sobotnie popołudnie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! ;)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiedy poniedziałkowy poranek rozpoczął się od grzmotów i odgłosu bębniącego o parapet deszczu, pomyślałam, że być może wszystko zaczyna wracać do normy. Dzień wcześniej Charlie wydał oficjalne oświadczenie w sprawie śmierci Tylora. Zebrana komisja lekarska zgodnie ustaliła, że nieszczęśnik padł ofiarą wygłodniałego zwierzęcia. Czy był nim dwumetrowy niedźwiedź, czy wataha wilków nie robiło w tym przypadku żadnej różnicy. Liczył się sam fakt, tragedia rodziców, pogrzeb i ogólna żałoba. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze dzisiaj przerwy pełne będą szeptów i wzajemnych wyrazów ubolewania. Być może dyrektor zorganizuje apel, na którym minutą ciszy uczcimy pamięć biednego Tylora. Z biegiem czasu jednak, wszystko powoli ucichnie i Forks z powrotem stanie się spokojnym, deszczowym miasteczkiem.

Już w szkolnej stołówce okazało się, że moje poranne spostrzeżenia nie były dalekie od prawdy. Przy każdym stoliku dyskutowano na przemian o niedźwiedziach, wilkach i życiu po śmierci. W momencie, w którym siadałam obok Mike'a, Jessica kończyła swoją interpretację wydarzeń, sugerując że Tylor chciał uciec z domu, wybierając jednak mało fortunną drogę.

Mike zmarszczył czoło. Nigdy nie widziałam go w bardziej podłym nastroju niż dzisiaj.

- Przestań Jess. On by tego nie zrobił. - Wtrącił się, grzebiąc widelcem w niedojedzonej szarlotce.

Blondynka potrząsnęła burzą falujących loków.

- W takim razie, czego szukał w lesie? Może mi powiesz, że poszedł na grzyby!

Chłopak odchrząknął.

- Moim zdaniem, to było morderstwo.

Wszyscy znajdujący się w promieniu trzech metrów, spojrzeli w jego stronę.

- Mike, głuptasie, kiedy zwierzę zabija człowieka, to nazywamy to nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, a nie morderstwem. - Jessica uwielbiała pouczać.

Newton nie sprawiał wrażenia speszonego. Pochylił się lekko ku środkowi stolika i wyszeptał.

- Uważam, że Tylor zginął z ręki człowieka.

Wymieniliśmy między sobą znaczące spojrzenia.

- W naszych lasach nie ma niedźwiedzi, a nawet gdyby były to proszę mi powiedzieć, jakie istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że wchodząc między drzewa padnie się ofiarą ataku takiej wygłodniałej bestii. - Zawiesił głos, udając, że czeka na odpowiedź.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

- Wilki nie mogłyby tego zrobić. Od lat żyją w rezerwacie i z tego co mówią tamtejsi, nie wychodzą poza jego granicę. Tymczasem, Tylora znaleźli niecałe trzysta metrów od szkoły.

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Charlie jak widać oszczędził mi pikantnych szczegółów.

- Czekaj, czekaj. - Przerwałam mu. - Trzysta metrów? Może źle usłyszałeś?

- Co do tego jestem akurat stuprocentowo pewny. Podsłuchałem rozmowę komendanta Swana z miejscowym lekarzem. Ten drugi był wyraźnie zszokowany stanem badanego ciała. Co więcej, na podstawie tego co otrzymał nie mógł stwierdzić co było przyczyną śmierci. Nie mamy więc pewności czy Tylor nie został na przykład zadźgany. Zwierzęta zrobiły sobie taką ucztę nad jego zwłokami, że musieli go identyfikować z kartą dentystyczną w ręku.

Kiedy skończył, zaległa cisza. Nie milczał jedynie nasz stolik, milczała cała stołówka. Dwie brunetki wpatrywały się w Mike'a z szeroko otwartymi oczami, chłopak, którego kojarzę z lekcji biologii zamarł z uniesionym widelcem.

Jessica była bledsza od ściany.

- Myślę, że trochę przesadzasz, Mike. - Szepnęłam konspiracyjnie. - Lepiej stąd chodźmy, zanim staniesz się sprawcą szkolnej paniki.

Opuściliśmy stołówkę, odprowadzani spojrzeniami większości uczniów. Podczas drogi na biologię, Mike zasypywał nas kolejnymi mniej lub bardziej przemawiającymi argumentami, upierając się przy swojej wersji wydarzeń. Jego monotematyczne wypowiedzi doprowadziły mnie do bólu głowy. Zaczęłam się nawet zastanawiać, czy Newton nie ma racji, a jeśli tak, kto byłby zdolny do tak odrażającej zbrodni. Nie znałam Tylora wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, czy prowadził życie grzecznego chłopca, czy być może pakował się w towarzystwo i sytuacje, które w pewnym momencie go przerosły. Podobnymi myślami wspomogłam początkującą migrenę i tak, po zajęciach z profesorem Bannerem, czułam jakby w mojej głowie rozgrywała się wyjątkowo paskudna operetka. Podziękowałam Mike'owi za pomoc, której nie omieszkał mi zaoferować i pod pretekstem pilnego zajrzenia do biblioteki, umknęłam za rogiem szkolnego korytarza.

Chwilę później, stąpałam cicho po stopniach prowadzących na pierwsze piętro. Antypoślizgowe maty, naklejone na prośbę woźnego, tłumiły wszelkie odgłosy jakie mogłyby tylko wydawać buty. Pamiętam, że była godzina szesnasta. Na pewno nie później, bo niebo za oknem pokrywał ten rodzaj słodkich, zaróżowionych chmurek, jaki można obserwować przed wczesnojesiennymi zachodami słońca. Korytarz opustoszał zaraz po dzwonku, za co zdążyłam już dwukrotnie podziękować Bogu. Nigdy nie lubiłam tłumów. Tłum i migrena stanowili natomiast mieszankę, której mogłabym nie przeżyć.

Pchnęłam ciężkie drzwi damskiej toalety.

Pomieszczenie tonęło w mlecznym świetle, sączącym się leniwie z trzech, podłużnych jarzeniówek. Człowiek, który projektował tę szkołę z pewnością nie był wielkim architektem. Brak okien w miejscu tak potrzebującym światła jak łazienka, był rzeczą niewybaczalną. Nie naprawią tego ani duże, kryształowe lustra, ani pasujący do armatury kolor płytek podłogowych.

Odkręciłam niebieski kurek i nachyliłam się nad umywalką. Przyłożyłam zimne dłonie do pulsujących skroni, mając nadzieję, że ich chłód choć na chwilę ukoi rosnący ból.

Światło zgasło nagle.

Tak jak na filmach.

Instynktownie zacisnęłam powieki, nie otwierając ich nawet wtedy, gdy gwałtownie przyparł mnie do ściany, pozbawiając oddechu.

Podobno w sytuacjach zagrożenia, człowiek robi rzeczy, na które normalnie by się nie odważył. Podobno budzą się w nim drzemiące dotąd zdolności, jest odważniejszy i silniejszy. Serce bije szybciej, wydziela się adrenalina, wzrasta ciśnienie...

Znam te historie na pamięć z gazet i książek. Tak samo jak niekończące się opowieści o seryjnych mordercach, gwałcicielach i szkolnych gangach prześladujących słabszych.

Mimo tego, nie krzyczałam, nie miałam nawet siły na najmniejsze szarpnięcie. Czułam chłód ściany pod plecami, mocny ucisk jego dłoni na nadgarstkach i przelotny oddech, który omiatał mnie od czubka głowy po szyję.

Nie wiedziałam na czym się skupić. Ulec strachowi przed ciemnością czy lękowi przed czymś, co jeszcze nie nastąpiło, a co może przerosnąć moje najstraszniejsze domysły?

- Truskawki.

Szept. Mruczący i głęboki, ale nadal pozostający szeptem.

Nie rozumiałam.

Zimna pełznącego od nadgarstków, wzdłuż moich rąk, ciepła, które z podwójna siłą uderzało w skroniach, gęstości otaczającego mnie powietrza i fobii, schodzącej nagle na dalszy plan przed czymś co mogłabym nazwać chęcią przetrwania.

Poruszyłam bezdźwięcznie ustami.

- Hm? - Musiałby mieć noktowizor by to zarejestrować.

Zacisnęłam jeszcze mocniej powieki.

- Czuję zapach lasu. Nie truskawek.

Byłam pewna, że żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z mojego ściśniętego strachem gardła.

On jednak zaśmiał się cicho w sposób, którego nie potrafię opisać. Trudno jest nadać nazwę czemuś z czym spotyka się po raz pierwszy w życiu.

- Mały człowieku... - puścił moją zziębniętą rękę i oplótł palcami szyję. Jego dłoń była zimna. Lodowata. - To nie ma znaczenia.

Trzęsły mi się nogi, do tego stopnia, że gdyby nie blokował mnie swoim ciałem, z pewnością osunęłabym się na ziemię. Kiedy nachylił się, zanurzając nos w moich włosach, przestałam oddychać. W nozdrzach ponownie zawirował słodkawo sosnowo-żywiczny zapach, zakręciło mi się w głowie.

- Krzycz. - Wyszeptał gdzieś w okolicach moje skroni.

Zemdlałam zanim w pełni dotarł do mnie sens jego słów.


	6. Chapter 6

Najpierw poczułam mrowienie. Tak jakby stado maleńkich robaczków maszerowało wzdłuż mojego ciała, od kostek po czubek głowy.

Następnie zobaczyłam barwy. Kolorowe plamy tańczyły mi przed oczami, zmieniając swoje owalne kształty, pojawiając się i ginąc w ułamku sekundy.

Na samym końcu dotarł do mnie dźwięk.

- Przytrzymaj jej nogi. - Powiedziała kobieta, o niskim, tubalnym wręcz głosie.

Uchyliłam powieki. Przed oczami stanął mi dość prosty obraz, na który składała się lekko przybrudzona biel łazienkowego sufitu. Leżałam na podłodze. Ktoś trzymał mnie za łydki.

Barbarzyńskie metody.

- Obudziła się, możesz ją puścić. - Usłyszałam gdzieś znad siebie.

Wsparłam się na łokciach i ponownie zawirowało mi przed oczami. Moja szyja miała problem z utrzymaniem głowy.

- Jak się czujesz? - Pulchna kobieta w stroju szkolnej pielęgniarki, pojawiła się po mojej lewej stronie.

Wymamrotałam coś niezrozumiałego i sprowadziłam na siebie kolejne czujne spojrzenie.

Mam nadzieję, że nie podejrzewała mnie o narkomanię czy pijaństwo.

- Jak się nazywasz? - Spytała, świecąc mi małym, lekarskim gadżetem po oczach.

Skrzywiłam się nieznacznie.

- Bella Swan. Co się stało?

- Zemdlałaś. Znalazła cię Katie - wskazała ręką na stojącą w kącie, lekko zarumienioną dziewczynkę. Widziałam ją po raz pierwszy w życiu, co nie przeszkodziło mi stwierdzić, że ma góra dwanaście lat. - Zaraz zadzwonię do twoich rodziców.

- To nie będzie konieczne. - Wstałam powoli, otrzepując spodnie.

- Bez dyskusji. - Pielęgniarka pogroziła mi palcem i podała szklankę z wodą. - Często ci się to zdarza, panno Swan?

- To był pierwszy raz.

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie odchudzasz. - Omiotła krytycznym spojrzeniem moją sylwetkę. - Te dzisiejsze dziewczyny, naoglądają się zdjęć z gazet i myślą, że odmawiając sobie śniadania zdobędą tytuł miss...

Zaczął się ciąg narzekań, tak bardzo charakterystyczny dla ludzi z małych miasteczek. Słyszałam ten ton wiele razy, u listonosza, woźnego, sklepikarza, a nawet mojego własnego ojca, któremu jak widać, po siedemnastu latach, udzielił się nastrój panujący w Forks.

Oparłam się plecami o ścianę. Przebłysk wspomnienia rozjaśnił na chwilę moje myśli.

- Gdzie on jest?

- Kto, kochana?

Zebrałam się w sobie próbując przywołać więcej szczegółów.

- Ten kto zgasił światło. - Odpowiedziałam po chwili.

Pielęgniarka zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w kierunku Katie.

- Widziałaś kogoś?

Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Zostawił mnie. - Wyszeptałam do siebie.

Poczułam uścisk silnej dłoni na łokciu.

- Coś mi mówi, że nie czujesz się najlepiej. - Powiedziała pokrzepiająco kobieta, ciągnąc mnie jednocześnie w stronę drzwi. - Posiedzisz w moim gabinecie zanim przyjadą po ciebie rodzice. Porozmawiamy sobie.

Świetnie. Jeszcze jedno moje słowo i miejsce newsa tygodnia, zaraz po śmierci Tylora, zajmie wiadomość, że córka komendanta Swana ma schizofrenię.

Nie czułam się zachęcona do zwierzeń, ani teraz, ani wtedy gdy prowadzący samochód Charlie, co chwilę rzucał w moją stronę, krótkie, badawcze spojrzenia. Nie wiedziałam czy mogę mu zaufać, nie powodując u niego wybuchu ojcowskiej paniki.

- Tato - zaryzykowałam. - Gdyby... gdyby ktoś chciał wejść do szkoły. Ktoś obcy.

- Ktoś obcy, pojawiający się nagle w szkole? - Powtórzył znad kierownicy.

- Tak. Mógłby zdewastować na przykład łazienkę i tak po prostu wyjść? - Moja składania wołała o pomstę do nieba.

- Głupie pytanie, Bello. - Skarcił mnie wyraźnie. - Po co ktoś miałby niszczyć mienie szkoły...

- Masz rację. Po co. - Postanowiłam uciąć temat. To do niczego nie doprowadzi.

Charlie odezwał się dopiero po dziesięciu minutach, dając jednocześnie do zrozumienia, że cały czas myślał nad moim problemem.

- Zostałby przecież nagrany przez kamery. - Prychnął pod wąsem.

- Dokładnie! - Krzyknęłam entuzjastycznie. - Kamery!

Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

- Tato! - Odwróciłam się w jego stronę. - Muszę obejrzeć nagrania ze szkolnych kamer! Jakiś facet wszedł dzisiaj za mną do łazienki...

Charlie gwałtownie zahamował, zatrzymując się dokładnie kilka centymetrów przed drzwiami do garażu.

- Zgasił światło i przygniótł mnie do ściany, i zaczął mnie dusić! - Mówiłam, gestykulując gorączkowo.

Szok malujący się na twarzy mojego ojca rósł z każdym kolejnym słowem. Kiedy skończyłam, powoli sięgnął dłonią do stacyjki i wyjął kluczyki.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Jak mogę nie być pewna tego, że ktoś mnie zaatakował? - Krzyczałam, nieco głośniej niż było to konieczne.

- Jak wyglądał?

- Nie wiem... było ciemno. Zgasił światło, mówiłam ci.

- Spokojnie, Bello. Idź się położyć, a ja wrócę do twojej szkoły. Zadzwonię, gdy będę mieć dostęp do taśm.

Odetchnęłam głęboko i wytarłam w spodnie, mokre od potu dłonie.

- Dziękuję Charlie.

Odjechał z piskiem opon, pozostawiając mnie na przed domowym trawniku.

Przez kolejne cztery godziny siedziałam przy oknie, czekając na odgłos warczącego silnika.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

- Powtarzam ci to po raz dziesiąty...

Uderzył złożoną gazetą o blat kuchennego stołu.

- Charlie, to niemożliwe... - Nie rozumiałam.

Chwycił mnie za ramiona i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Sama nie wiedziałam, które z nas było bliższe łez.

- Bello, znam te nagrania na pamięć! Dzwonek. - Potrząsnął mną. - Ludzie wychodzą z klas. Korytarz pustoszeje. Wchodzisz do łazienki. Kwadrans później przychodzi Katie. Katie wybiega. Po minucie wraca z pielęgniarką. Cała wasza trójka opuszcza łazienkę. Nic więcej.

Trzęsła mi się broda.

- A jeśli on przyszedł dużo wcześniej? Może schował się tam na poprzedniej przerwie?

Charlie wywrócił oczami.

- Obejrzeliśmy taśmy z całego dnia! - Krzyknął. - Zaciągnąłem do tego trójkę innych policjantów. Godzina po godzinie. Bello, na Boga! Byłaś tam sama!

Rozpłakałam się na dobre.

- On tam był, tato. Przysięgam.

Charlie gwałtownie wyrzucił ręce w powietrze i odwrócił się do mnie plecami.

- Uwierz mi! - Szłam za nim, gdy długimi krokami przecinał salon, przeczesując nerwowo włosy. - Miał głęboki, niski głos i strasznie zimne dłonie. I pachniał lasem. - Łkałam, dławiąc się łzami. - Cholernym lasem, Charlie! Czułam to!

Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz byłam w podobnym stanie, ale jestem pewna, że ojciec widzi mnie taką po raz pierwszy.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana co chwilę moimi stłumionymi siorbnięciami.

- Idź na górę, Bello. - Powiedział w końcu, patrząc na jakiś punkt, zawieszony gdzieś nade mną. Stałam w miejscu, ze spuszczoną głową. Nie miałam zamiaru się ruszać. Charlie usiadł na kanapie.

- To nie jest normalne - zaczął po chwili. - Nie jest normalnym, Bello, że widzisz i słyszysz rzeczy, których nie ma. To są... - miał wyraźny problem, żeby to wydusić. - Omamy!

Chlipałam co raz głośniej.

- Musisz porozmawiać z doktorem Halem. Zaraz do niego zadzwonię. Idź proszę do góry. Połóż się.

Nie miałam siły go dalej przekonywać. Podjął decyzję, a kiedy był czegoś pewien, nigdy nie zmieniał zdania. Nawet wtedy, gdy chodziło o jego córkę.

Ukryłam się więc pod kołdrą, wystawiając jedynie twarz, by móc obserwować drgający nerwowo drucik wolframowy, w żarówce mojej nieśmiertelnej lampki nocnej.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nie pamiętam kiedy zasnęłam. Pamiętam natomiast moment, w którym się obudziłam.

Podmuch powietrza, zbyt nierzeczywisty dla zamkniętych pomieszczeń, owionął moją twarz. Otworzyłam oczy,

Przez otwarte na oścież okno wlatywał chłodny, nocny wiatr, targając po drodze białą firankę. Nie przypominałam sobie bym wietrzyła przed snem pokój i właśnie ta myśl, którą naiwnie zignorowałam, powinna świadczyć o tym, że coś jest nie tak.

Zegarek w kształcie świnki wskazywał drugą trzydzieści. Drzwi od łazienki zaskrzypiały, poruszając się nieznacznie. Skuliłam się w sobie, szczelnie opatulając kołdrą.

- Jeśli jest ci zimno, mogę zamknąć okno.

W myślach krzyczałam długo i histerycznie, budząc Charliego, który nie tracąc czasu, pędził po schodach żeby mi pomóc.

W rzeczywistości odwróciłam powoli głowę, natrafiając na parę lekko zszarganych jeansów. Nie podniosłam wzroku, to mi wystarczyło. Stał przy regale z książkami.

Wydawało mi się, że jestem szybka, tak naprawdę nie zdążyłam nawet chwycić klamki. Jedno szarpnięcie sprowadziło mnie z powrotem na łóżko. Poruszony lampion zakołysał się delikatnie, powodując migotanie światła.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Postarajmy się nie hałasować. Nie chcemy, zakłócać snu pozostałym domownikom, prawda? - Mówił wolno i niezwykle dźwięcznie.

Omiotłam spojrzeniem jego sylwetkę.

Poprzecierane miejscami, jasne jeansy, błyszcząca, kwadratowa klamra paska, ginącego pod połami skórzanej kurtki, biały t-shirt. Wysoki.

Usta wykrzywione w ironicznym półuśmiechu, dolna warga pełniejsza, górna zaznaczona wyraźnym, półokrągłym wcięciem. Prosty nos, z lekko rozchylonymi nozdrzami. Przymrużone oczy, których barwy nie byłam w stanie rozpoznać, osadzone pod idealnie symetrycznymi, łukami brwiowymi. Włosy koloru słomy.

Czułam jak powoli rosnąca gula, zaczyna przemieszczać się od mojego przełyku ku żołądkowi.

W tym momencie, podejrzenia Charliego wydawały mi się kompletnie nieuzasadnione. Stojący przede mną mężczyzna z całą pewnością był rzeczywisty i choć na temat schizofrenii wiedziałam niewiele, mocno wątpiłam żeby mój umysł był w stanie wymyślić coś równie idealnego. Widziałam przecież najmniejsze zgięcie na jego jeansach, brązową plamę w dolnym rogu białej koszulki, mrugnięcie oczu. Świadomość, że obcy nie jest wytworem mojej wyobraźni napełniła mnie ponownie skrajnym przerażeniem.

- Zabijesz mnie? - Spytałam łamiącym się głosem.

Przekrzywił głowę, unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

- Tak.

Skupiłam całą uwagę na jego dotychczas pustych dłoniach, modląc się w duchu by w połach skórzanej kurtki nie krył się dwudziestocentymetrowy nóż myśliwski. Jeśli będzie próbował zamordować mnie gołymi rękami, mam jakąś szansę.

Podszedł bliżej mojego łóżka i przesunął palcem po drewnianej ramie.

- Twój ojciec myśli, że jesteś szalona, prawda? Nie sądziłem, że to może być aż tak zabawne.

Kiedy usiadł na brzegu materaca, starałam się odsunąć w stronę przeciwległego kąta łóżka. Przez chwilę wydawał się nad czymś intensywnie myśleć.

- Powiedz Bello, jeśli będę uderzać twoją głową o lustro do momentu, w którym odłamki poranią ci twarz i stracisz przytomność, komendant Swan uwierzy, że w środku nocy, w twoim pokoju napadł cię wymyślony nieznajomy, czy od razu odeśle do szpitala psychiatrycznego?

Poczułam suchość w ustach.

- Wiesz, jeszcze nikt przeze mnie nie oszalał. Może dlatego, że nie dawałem innym szansy... - Nachylił się lekko w moją stronę. - Jest taka niepisana zasada, że ludzie nie wychodzą żywi ze spotkania ze mną.

Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale chwilę później wisiałam pół metra nad ziemią, wierzgając nogami, a jego dłoń skutecznie blokowała moje usta. Kiedy stanęliśmy po środku jasnej, kremowej łazienki siłą rzeczy spojrzałam w lustro. Rozczochrana, z nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi oczami, w piżamie z dużym nadrukiem żółtej kaczuszki na przodzie, wyglądałam komicznie. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że nie chcę umierać we własnym domu, w tej śmiesznej koszulce, z ojcem śpiącym smacznie piętro niżej. Gdyby dał mi szansę, spróbowałabym mu pewnie o tym powiedzieć.

- Czas się zabawić. - Szepnął posyłając swojemu odbiciu uśmiech pełen zadowolenia i pogładził mnie wolną ręką po głowie, zatrzymując się palcami na wysokości karku.

Pierwsze uderzenie bolało jak diabli. Miałam wrażenie, że mózg obija się o wnętrze czaszki. Pękające szkło wydało z siebie wysoki, trzeszczący dźwięk. Kiedy szarpnął mną jeszcze raz, odłamki wypadły z ramy, roztrzaskując się głośno o wnętrze umywalki. Nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa i osunęłam się wzdłuż ściany. Kucnął obok, chwytając mnie za nadgarstek

- Podekscytowana?

Poczułam chłodny dotyk ostrej krawędzi po wewnętrznej strony dłoni. Zanim odpłynęłam, wydawało mi się, że słyszę odgłos kroków na korytarzu.


End file.
